


Ikanaide

by ephemerality



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, SO SORRY, ended up angsty, supposed to be domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:05:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemerality/pseuds/ephemerality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dance with me," you say suddenly, and I don't know why I say yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ikanaide

"Dance with me," you say suddenly, and I don't know why I say yes. Maybe it's because we're alone, the kids are asleep, and I'm almost done cleaning up after dinner anyway. Or maybe it's because the moonlight is shining through the windows, casting shadows in your hair and revealing the ones on your face, and you look unearthly, untouchable, unhappy. I want to ask you what's wrong, I want you to tell me so I can fix it, but I know you and I know you won't. So instead I take your hand and let you pull me close, and really, we aren't dancing so much as swaying, your hands on my back, my arms around your neck. I lay my head against your chest and start singing, a song from our very small, very rushed wedding. I don't remember the words, mostly because I was so wrapped up in you, but I remember the tune, and I'm perfectly capable of making up random words. 

I haven't even really gotten into the song yet when you start crying. I wish I could say it's happy crying, but I know better. You're quiet, and I wouldn't have known except for the soft, barely perceptible shaking of your shoulders. 

You're trying to hide your pain from me. I can't fathom why but I know you have a reason, and I try to pretend that doesn't hurt. I won't force you to tell me, but I don't know what to do instead, so I just keep singing and swaying until we hear Urie on the stairs, calling for Maman the Spider-Killer, and the switch flips. It's like you're fine, like everything is and always has been and always will be fine, and this is the one thing you do that I hate more than anything. You press your lips to the top of my head and start to leave, but I pull you back, kiss you once, and you get that smile on your face. I remember once when you smiled like that, and I asked you what you were thinking about, and you said it was how much you loved me.

**Author's Note:**

> Ikanaide means don't go in Japanese. Come yell at me on [tumblr](http://obsessivemarrish.tumblr.com).


End file.
